


One Night Stand

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, Unilock, beginning of a new relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock had a one night stand in uni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Short little oneshot that was buzzing in my brain.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my words.

John looks up from the pan of eggs he is scrambling to look at the telly playing the news across the room. On TV is a tall, sharp dressed man with a wild bunch of dark curls on top of his head. His skin is pale, and he’s wearing a scowl as he stands next a policeman, busy explaining the details of a robbery to the media. John searches his brain for a moment, trying to think of where he’d heard the name _Sherlock Holmes_ , and where he’d seen the face before. Shrugging, he went back to cooking his eggs.

As John plated his eggs, toast, and sausage, he sat down on the sofa and rewound the news program that had been playing earlier.

_“The robbers have been captured and arrested after two weeks of daily bank robberies. The Yard was able to anticipate their next target bank thanks to the help of Sherlock Holmes, who identified a pattern in their crimes.”_

The DI, Lestrade, continued to talk on about what would happen to the thieves, and left the harder questions to Sherlock, who answered them in an annoyed tone. _Uni!_ John’s brain cleared the fog of frustration as he remembered where he’d seen the famous detective before.

***

Sherlock was working towards his third degree when he was forced to attend another school because of his behavioral problems. It was the fifth one he’d been in yet. Two weeks into the new school, he met John Watson, a pre-med student that was looking for a bit of fun at the pub. John had seen Sherlock and instantly set his charm to the man, hoping for something short and casual. Sherlock happily complied, and they headed back to his flat.

***

John smiled as he remembered one of the best nights he’d had in his life to date. Sherlock had been a lot of fun, and they’d gotten together a few more times before Sherlock was kicked out and forced to attend another school, never to be heard from again, but still kept in his contacts list.

After he’d gotten dressed and was sitting in the cab on his way to work, John pulled out his mobile,

**Dinner? –JW**

John smiled a few minutes later when his phone dinged with a message.

**_Angelo’s, 8:00 –SH_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 4/13/15: Please do not duplicate or post this content elsewhere without consent.


End file.
